The purpose of this study is to establish the validity of the Thyroid Symptom Scale - Self Report form, a new instrument which assesses the severity of symptoms associated with thyroid dysfunction. Several diagnostic assessment tools are available which rate either hypothyroid or hyperthyroid symptomatology, but a clinical instrument which quantitatively scores both symptoms simultaneously and in self-report form has never been developed.